Sea of grey love
by lisaovboltonxx
Summary: What If Tris and Tobias both stayed In Abnegation. Will they find love? Will Tobias escape his Father. Tris and Tobias are the same age and going Initiation together. (Fluff, fluff and fluff) The rest of gang will join them later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tobias and Tris are both the same age and both stay In Abnegation. Will they still fall In love. Will Tris help him with Marcus. No war. Just Tobias and Tris to start with but I will Include all the others later In the story.**

 **TRISPOV.**

Today Is the day. Choosing day. My results came back Inconclusive. They called It Divergent. I stood In the bathroom as my Mother was giving me my monthly haircut. The nerves In my stomach made me feel sick. Should I stay here or should I go. Abnegation had my family, I felt safe but I also admired the Dauntless they seemed free. I knew I wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation, not like my brother Caleb. He's the most selfless person I know. He would fit In here.

"Are you nervous "? My mother asked me bring me out of my own thoughts.

"No, Where you on your choosing day"? I asked her.

My mother turned me around and looked at me, She gently placed her soft hand on my shoulder. " I was terrified" She sighed softly" Its okay to be nervous Beatrice, Whatever yours and Caleb choice may be me and your Father will always love you both. You have to do what right for you".

I turned back round as my Mother put my hair up In Its traditional bun. She walked In front of me and opened the latch on the mirror. I found It hard looking at myself. We was taught It was selfish to care about what we looked like. I looked at myself for a few minutes before closing the latch. My Mother went down stairs to start breakfast. Normally that would of been mine and Caleb job but since It was choosing day the Mother or Father made their child's breakfast. It was like their last meal In their family home. I went Into my bedroom and got changed Into my simple grey dress, I put on my grey shoes and joined my Mother downstairs In the kitchen.

Not long after my Father and Brother came down stairs. My Father had been helping Caleb and giving him his final haircut. We all sat down at the table as my Mother dished out our breakfast, Since today was choosing day we were aloud to have eggs with not much seasoning and dry toast. We were also aloud to have orange juice to give us energy for the day. We ate In silence till we had finished breakfast. At the end my Father spoke.

" I am sure you both know this but Me and your Mother want you to both know that we love you, No matter what happens today. Today Is the day you start your adult lives. You become your own person and I am really proud of you both "

I looked up at both of parents as they both looked at each other. You could see the love they have for each other In their eyes. When I was younger I use to wonder what It was like to love another that wasn't your family. I still do even though It was not the selfless way. I thought long and hard as we made our way to the choosing ceremony about my future.

"Andrew " A man voice called out. Me and family turned around as we saw Marcus making his way over to us with his son Tobias by his side. Today was his choosing day also. He was the same age as Caleb. No one really saw much of him outside. He never joined his father when he came over for supper.

"Marcus " My Father replied as he got closer. My Father was on the council with Marcus. He had been a family friend for a long time now. Marcus lived alone with his son since his late wife Evelyn died when I was six. I remember going to her funeral. That was the first time I really saw Tobias. He had his head down but I could see the sadness In his eyes.

When Marcus got closer I got a better looked at Tobias. He had grown a lot. Like most Abnegation he kept his head down. " Why don't you kids go and get a seat while your Father talks to Marcus " My Mother said to me and Caleb. " You can go with them too Tobias since your Father Is doing the choosing ceremony you can sit with us "

"Thank you Mrs prior" Tobias spoke, His voice was soft but quite. It sounded broken even. Me,Caleb and Tobias made our way Into the main hall and choose our seats. I was sat In the middle of Caleb and Tobias . I kept my head down but glance up a little to looked at Tobias. I knew It was wrong to stair but what I didn't expect was for Tobias to be looking at me. It was then I saw his eyes. He had blue eyes that anyone could get lost In. We kept our gaze on each other. It was like he was looking straight Into my soul. We only broke apart when My parents joined us. I put my head back down and felt a slights blush creeping to my cheeks.

Marcus appeared on the stage and began the ceremony. My nerves were kicking In even more. I didn't know were I belonged. Do I stay here and be selfless or do I choose to be brave and go Dauntless. I wondered where Tobias was going choose . I don't know why I thought that but a part of me wants to go were he goes.

I lifted my head up once Marcus called Caleb to the stage. I kept my eyes on him as he walked In front of Marcus and picked up the knife cutting against his hand . What I didn't expect was for him to put his hand over the Erudite bowl. My selfless brother had chosen Erudite. I looked up at my parents and saw the pain on their faces. I knew then I couldn't leave them. When my name was called I made my way down to the front and took the knife of Marcus. I looked at the hot goals then to the grey stones. I felt someone eyes on me as I cut the knife across my hand. I breathed out and held my hand over the grey stones as my blood drip on them. " Abnegation" Marcus called out and I turned around to join my family again. It was then I saw the eyes that where on where Tobias's.

My eyes caught his as his name was called out. I didn't know Tobias. I didn't know what kind of person he was but I wanted to find out and I hope that he choose to stay here In Abnegation. For some reason my heart beat was speeding up as he cut the knife along his hand. I saw him glance at the hot goals as I did. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his blood fall on the goals.

"Abnegation "I heard Marcus shout out and my eyes opened and nerves settled because I knew he was staying here. I don't know why I thinking and feeling like this but I do know It has something to do with him.

 **A/n I don't own any of the characters or Divergent series. Veronica Roth does. I haven't gave up on my other stories. I may take them down and redo them. Please review/follow/fav. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/follows and faves. I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does .**

 **TOBIASPOV.**

I was awoken by my Father shouting for me to get up and cook his breakfast. Today was choosing day and normally the parents cooked the breakfast and help their children get ready for the big day,of course In my case that wasn't going to happen. I was careful not to let my t-shirt rub against the fresh whip wounds on my back. Marcus had been beating me since I was a kid, It started to happen not long after my Mother died which I recently found out she was still alive. I was helping to feed the faction-less about a month ago when a woman came over to me asking If I reconsigned her which I said no. She went on to tell me that was my Mother and what happened when Marcus kicked her out off Abnegation. He threatened that If she didn't leave he would start treating me the way he was treating her. Which of course he still did treat me the way he treated her, worst In fact. My Mother told me to leave and join her. I had thought about It for a while but there was a reason I wanted to stay. Well a girl was the reason. Her name was Beatrice Prior. She was my Father friends daughter. It was her choosing day also and I had been wondering If she was staying In Abnegation but I could tell that she had something about her. She had this braveness In her eyes. She was fit for Dauntless. I often watched her when she was out helping people. She never saw me but I always saw her.

After breakfast was cooked I cleaned up and made sure everything was tidy. Last thing I wanted was a beating right before the choosing ceremony. "Sit down Tobias " My father said as he entered the room. He had his scissors In his hand. I walked over and sat down as he went to work on my hair. Once he was finished I got up and cleaned everything up.

"Don't forget Tobias, Don't be doing anything you will regret today. You choose Abnegation. Once the training Is over I will see about finding you a wife. You will come to work by my side so I can keep an eye on you" I kept my head down and didn't say a word. I hated the fact that he wanted to control my whole life. What gave him the right to decided who I will marry.I want to marry someone I love. Not some Abnegation girl who I know nothing about.

"Did you hear me Tobias " My Father shouted In his harsh tone as he slap me over the head knocking me backwards.

"Yes sir " I answered him and quickly made my way up stairs to my bedroom and got changed Into my usual grey clothes all Abnegation men wore. I walked down the stairs and waited for my Father to get ready. Once he was ready he came back down Into the living room " Let go" He said as he opened the door and we both walked out. I kept my head down as we started to made our a way to the choosing ceremony. I was lost In my thoughts when I heard my Father shout Andrew's name. I looked up and saw the Prior's. Beatrice was there with her parents and her brother. I kept my head as they spoke but kept glancing up a little so I could look at Beatrice. She had the same brightness In her eyes as she always did. Her Mother suggested that we made our way Inside and get seated as our Parents spoke. I looked up at my Father who nodded at me. " Thank you Mrs Prior" I said to her and followed Beatrice and Caleb as we made our way Inside.

Once seated I kept looking at Beatrice who was sat beside me. She kept her head down. I was about to look away but she glanced up a me. Her eyes were alive. A slight blush was appearing on her cheeks as we looked at each other. For some reason I couldn't look away. It was like she was looking at me and seeing all my secrets. I put my head down when her Mother and Father came over and sat with us. I wanted to look at her again. I could look at her forever If I could. I kept wondering where she was going to chose to go. She had to much light In her to stay In Abnegation. I knew she was choosing first. Where ever she chooses I will choose also. I need to know her.

I was so lost In my owns thoughts I didn't even hear the shocked sighs when her Brother Caleb chose Erudite, even I thought he would chose to stay here. I kept my eyes on Beatrice as her name was called. My heart was hammering In my chest as she made her way to the front. When my father handed her the knife she cut It across her hand. I saw her look at the Dauntless bowl and the Abnegation. I stopped breathing as I waited for her blood drop. "Abnegation" My Father said out loud. I started to breath again but also started to panic. A part of me knew she wanted to go to Dauntless and couldn't understand why she didn't chose to go.

"Tobias Eaton " My name was called out. I looked at Beatrice as I made my way down to the front. My Father gave me a stern look as he handed me the knife. It was more like a warning. I cut the knife across my palm. For a moment I looked at the Dauntless bowl. Her blood should of been on them coals. I sighed and held my hand over the grey stones as my blood drip on them " Abnegation" My Father said out loud then whispered " You'll never be free off me Tobias " I kept my head down and turned around. I looked up as I made my way back over to my seat, My eyes connecting with hers again. My father may think I will never be free from him but I promised myself I will try to be, So I can know her, The girl who has already stole a part of my heart and doesn't even know It.

 **A/n. Next update will be either Sat/Sun. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews/fave/follows. I don't own Divergent.**

 **I was In the middle of editing this chapter when someone reviewed It calling me a liar. What am I lying about? If Its about the updating last time I checked It was still Sunday! No need to be so rude.**

 **TRISPOV.**

Today was the day we would start Initiation . Abnegation Initiation only lasted two weeks. After that we would be given our jobs and our houses. At the moment we would all stay together. Boys In one room and girls In an other. There wasn't many transfers this year. Just three. Two from Amity and one from Candor.

The one from Candor was a girl named Holly. She was very pretty, with dark and light green eyes. The two from Amity where boys. One called Emmett and the other one called Phil. I looked around the room and spotted my friend Susan. She was stood with the Abnegation Initiates. There was three girls, Amber, Rosie and Elle and four lads, Colin,Michael,Greg and of Course Tobias. I looked down as my eyes caught Tobias for a moment, For some reason every time I looked at him he was already looking at me.

All our attention turned to the two Initiation leaders that came Into the room. A man called Tony and Woman called Mary. Mary was In charge of us girls and Tony was In charge of the boys.

"Good Afternoon all, I understand you have all had a busy morning at the choosing ceremony. All we will be doing today Is settling you Into your temporary home and cooking dinner together. " Tony said to the group. "Mary here will go over a few rules that you must obey. "

Mary stepped forward after Tony had finished speaking to us. "Hello as you know my name Is Mary. The first rules are what time Initiation starts at. In the morning you will be awoken around 6.30am. That will give you enough time to get washed,dressed and prepare breakfast. Around 8am you will meet us In the main hall were we will begin. Lunch starts around 12pm. It will already be prepared for you. Around 4.30pm you will finish for the day. After supper which will be at 5.30pm your time will be your own till 9pm. Bedtime will be at 10pm. Girls must remain In their dorm as the boys must remain In theirs. Everyone Understand? " She asked us all and we replied by nodding.

Once all the rules were given we made our way to our dorms. My eyes kept looking over at Tobias, I did wonder If we would be paired together when It came to the training. I did hope so. When I got Into my dorm I choose the bed next to window and Susan chose the one next to me . Susan was a lovely girl. I knew she must of been feeling a little upset at the moment with Caleb leaving, Everyone one Including both our parents thought her and Caleb would get married one day. I walked over to her bed and sat beside her. " Are you okay Susan " I asked her quietly.

"I guess so " Susan replied. " I suppose I have to be. I am not a loud to think about myself or my own feelings Its considered selfish right?" It was more of a question then statement.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that Susan. In a way It Is but In a way Its not, We should be aloud to care about how we feel. We're still human at the end of day. We still hurt and we still love. We just have to mask It up when we're In public. " I smiled gently at her and stood up walking back over to my bed.

Mary walked In and asked two of us to come and help In the kitchen. I volunteered and so did Holly. As we walked In the kitchen I spotted Tobias and Colin. My eyes catching Tobias like they have been doing all morning. We all had our little job to do. Colin was In charge of setting up the table and getting the jugs of water ready. Holly was In charge of chopping the carrots,leaks and celery. I was In charge of washing,pealing and chopping the potatoes as Tobias sorted out the chicken. This was a simple Abnegation meal that most families ate during the week. As I went to grab the knife Tobias went to grab It also. Our hands touch. A shock of electricity shot through me. I wondered If he also felt It. " Sorry " I said to him, My eyes on his. "Its okay. " Tobias said to me " Here you have this one and I'll go and get another out of the draw. " I smiled and picked up the knife as he went and got another one. After they were pealed I went over to the sink to wash the potatoes. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Holly stood closer to Tobias then she was before. She was talking quietly to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying. A rush of jealousy ran through me when she put her hand on his shoulder. I was surprised when Tobias froze and jumped back from her touch. She looked like she was about to burst In tears by the rejection of her touch. I know It was selfish but a part of me felt happy about that. Once I was finished washing the potatoes I moved back over to the kitchen side were Tobias was. As I was chopping the potatoes up I kept wondering why Tobias jumped back from her. Maybe It was an Abnegation thing, With her being a Candor she wouldn't know the way of our life yet. I kept looking over at Tobias as he was cooking the chicken. He truly was handsome. More handsome that most of the boys I've seen. I jumped as I felt a sharp pain. I looked down and saw I cut my finger. Tobias also saw this and rushed over to my side grabbing a cloth and wrapping It around my finger.

"Allow me" He said as his hand moved over mine. The same electric shock ran through my body.

" Did you feel that"? I asked him. I know I shouldn't ask questions like that but I wanted to know. A smiled crept on his lips. "Yes, I did. "

"Holly, Can you finished cutting the potatoes and put them In the pan while I see to Tris cut". Holly beamed up at him " Of course Tobias " She said with too much joy In her voice.

Tobias led me outside to our seating area. I sat down on one of stools holding the cloth over my finger as Tobias went and got the first Aid box. He came back over and knelt In front of me. He had a bowl of warm water with a solution In that would stop the cut from getting Infected. As he placed the cloth over my wound It stung, My hand moved over his and he stopped and looked up at me. I remember how he acted when Holly put her hand on his shoulder. I knew he wasn't keen on people touching him " I am sorry " I said and moved my hand away.

"Its okay Beatrice." He smiled at me and continued to clean my cut up. " You need to be more careful. This could of been a lot worst. Those knives are very sharp. " He finished up by wrapping It In a plaster. " There all done. " He looked up at me as he was finished. Even though he had finished his hand still remained on mine.

" Thank you Tobias " I said to him. I was about to ask him about before In the kitchen when Holly but her hand on his shoulder but we were Interrupted by none other than Holly herself. ""Hey you two. I need some help In there " She said In a harsh way when she saw Tobias hand over mine. There was an old saying. 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead.' Well If that saying was true I'd be dead by now with the evil look she was giving me.

A/n. There you go. Hope you enjoy. My next update will be Either Tue/Wed. Please review. Sorry for any Mistakes. My spell checker Is not working. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. One of the reviews said I should skip Inination. I can't skip the whole thing. Otherwise they will be no build up between Tobias and Tris. I will try and not to drag It out. :)**

 **This will be mainly Tris's Pov but I wil add some of Tobias too along the way.**

 **TRISPOV.**

A week had passed since the incident In the Kitchen. I was more careful on what I was doing when I was around Tobias. We only had one week left then Initiation will be over. I actually couldn't wait. I was looking forward to getting my own place. I wasn't really comfortable sleeping In the same as people. Holly had been distance with me also. I could tell she had a thing for Tobias. No matter how many times she tried to talk to him he would always ignore her or just nod his head. I don't know why he would Ignore her advances she was really pretty. Unlike me who Is plain.

I was laid In bed trying to get to sleep. I knew It was passed Midnight because all the lights where off outside. I could hear the light snores coming from the room as the others slept. I slowly got up and put on my grey shoes that I left beside my bed. I decided to go for a walk to see If some fresh air would make me tired. As I walk through Abnegation I could hear some foot steps behind me. I knew If this was Mary I would be busted and In big trouble. I turned around ready to face my fate. Instead of Mary standing there It was Tobias. I sighed. Not because It was him but I was relieved.

I wanted to know why he was out at this hour too. Maybe he has trouble sleeping also. " What are you doing out here"? I asked him. knowing he's probably thinking the same thing about me.

" I could ask you the same question Beatrice " He responded sound like my Father. A light chuckle came from his lips. " If you must know I couldn't sleep. Its too loud In that room."

I couldn't help but smile a little. " Same here. Who knew girls snored." I laughed and turned on my heel to continue walking . I looked at Tobias over my shoulder" Do you want to join me"?

"Sure" He said and started to walk by my side. I could feel the tension as we walked. One of us had to speak. I was about to say something but he spoke first. " So, Beatrice. What job are you thinking of applying for after Initiation? "

That was a good question. I hadn't given It much thought. I had a week to decided my whole future. Do I want to work to with my mother and help the faction-less or do I want to work with my Father on the council. I knew working with my Father would be more useful. I could help people In the city.

"Well, I haven't really decided but I was thinking about working with my Father. On the council . What about you Tobias"? I asked him. I could see him tense up by the question. Maybe he was like me and hadn't decided yet.

" My job has already been chosen for me. I'll be working beside my Father. " I could see something In his eyes as he spoke. Sadness. He wasn't happy with that choice.

" Why do I get the feeling you aren't happy with that Tobias"? I know It was bold but I wanted to know. Normally Abnegation wasn't suppose to ask questions like that but by the look on his face I wanted to know.

"Doesn't matter If I am happy or not about that. Marcus will always control my life" He sighed putting his head down as we walked. I felt sad for him. My parents always said my life choices are my own. Not even them can tell me what to do. I placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him but I felt him tense up then I remember he did that when Holly touch him that time. I pulled my hand away quickly. " I am sorry. I shouldn't of done that".

I heard him sigh. " No, Its okay. I'm just not use to people touching me " He looked back up at me. A smile appeared on his lips as he moved his hand across and took hold of my hand. Intertwining our fingers. " I like your touch. Its soft and gentle"

Its was a good job It was dark because my cheeks were burning. I rubbed my thumb over his and smiled. " I like your touch too " I know we would get In trouble If anyone saw us. This was not aloud. Holding hands In Abnegation was sign of dating. Our eyes stayed locked on each other. I could see him coming closer to me. Was this It? Was I going to get my first kiss? With Tobias Eaton?

I closed my eyes as his face inches from. I could feel his head rest against mine. I was ready to feel his lips on mine. But they never came. I opened my eyes as I heard him sigh. His other hand come up and cupped my cheek as his thumb brushed across It. " I am sorry, I can't. I can't put you at risk. Please forgive me" He said and before I got a chance to ask him why he was gone.

As I walked back to the girls dorm I felt a strange feeling In my chest. It was pain. I wanted to cry but I held It back. Why would I be at risk? What did he mean by that? I asked myself. When I got back In bed all I could think about was Tobias. I had to speak to him. It was mine and his turn tomorrow to help with breakfast. I will ask him then .

I woke up bright and early the next morning after getting showered and dressed I made my way to the kitchens. I needed to speak to him before the others joined us. I pushed open the door to the kitchen and gasp. Marcus had a very scared looking Tobias pushed against the wall and Marcus fist In the air ready to hit him.

 **A/n. Sorry Its only short but I have a busy week. Next Chap Sunday. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews/Faves/Follows. I'll be updating this story every Wed/Sun. If I can't for what ever reason I wiill Imform you all.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **Sorry Its short. I am not feeling too good. Be more next time.**

 **TOBIASPOV.**

I woke up the morning after feeling awful for leading Beatrice on. Its not that I don't find her attractive. I do, very much. Its Marcus. He will never let me be happy. I don't want to drag her Into my awful world. She deserves so much better. She deserves someone she can be proud to call her boyfriend. Not some coward like myself.

I quietly got out of bed as the others still slept. It was the perfect time to get shower. Last thing I wanted was for people to see my back. After my shower I got dressed and headed to the kitchens. It was my turn to do breakfast and I knew It was Beatrice turn too.

I got there half an hour early. I set up the table then went Into the kitchen to start on the porridge. I heard the door open to the kitchen. I turn around to great Beatrice and say sorry for last night but It wasn't her. It was my worst nightmare, Marcus. Great what Is he doing here I thought to myself.

" Tobias " He said my name which made the hairs on my neck stand up . "I thought It was you coming In here " He walked towards me. " How's Initiation going"? He asked me.

" Good sir" I put my head down. I knew he was here for something else. Did he need to come here to beat me. It must be killing him Inside. He hasn't been able to lay a finger on me for over a week.

"Now Tobias as you know Initiation will be over next week. You will be given your houses and jobs as you already know but It will also be time for you to become an adult and find a wife. " A wife I thought to myself. He gets to chose who I marry. This angered me Inside. " I want you to Marry an Abnegation born. I was thinking Beatrice Prior. Me and her parents are good friends. It will be a good match. "

A good match. He's only saying that because Its a good match for his Image. Two council mens children married. Not that marrying Beatrice would be a bad thing but she should get a choice on who she wants to marry also. I couldn't help snigger at him.

" Do you think this Is funny boy?" My father snapped at me.

"Actually I do." I snapped back at him. I didn't know where this braveness came from but I do know I will pay for It. " You don't get to tell me who I can marry. Also I am not working with you. I want to chose my own job"

I saw the look In my father eyes. The anger. He slammed me against the wall. " You ungrateful son of a bitch. You will do as I say. " He snapped at me . Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. I could easily hurt her to get to you. That would hurt you more than me hurting you".

I went to swing at him. How dare he threaten her. Who does he think he is. As I went to punch him he blocked It and slammed me against the wall again. I watched as he brought his fist up In the air ready to hit me. My eyes stayed on him Until the kitchen door open and Beatrice walked Inside. " What's going on"? She asked. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Marcus with disgust on her face.

" Oh Beatrice my dear. Nothing to concern yourself about. Isn't that right Tobias.? " The way he said was more like a warning than a question. I had to lie. I couldn't let him hurt her. I would never forgive myself.

"Yes, That's right. Just a misunderstanding" I said and put my head down. I felt ashamed. I knew she didn't believe me but I am glad she didn't push It any further while Marcus Is still In the room.

" Well. I will leave you two to get breakfast ready" Marcus said walking towards the door. Just before he left he turned and looked at me " Just think about what I said Tobias. " When he left the room I let out a sigh and turned away. I could feel Beatrice looking at me. She must take me for a coward. I am coward. I placed my hands on the kitchen side and put my head down, closing my eyes.

I jumped slightly as she placed her warm gentle hand over mine. " Tobias" I looked up at her as she called my name.

"That wasn't a misunderstanding, was It"? She asked me. Could I still lie to her. Or should I tell her the truth. I didn't know what to say. " I don't want to talk about It Beatrice. Not yet. "

" When then?" She asked. " Tobias I could how scared you looked. " She moved her hand over mine " You can't let him do that to you" She moved her hand over my back.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. " I can't Beatrice. I can't escape him. Who would believe me over him. "

"Me" She simply said. " This Isn't the first time Is Tobias. He's always been doing this to you hasn't he"? I turned my body so I could look at her. As I looked at her face. There was no pity there. She didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. I was about to say something but Holly came through the door. This girl was beginning to get on my nerves. Every time Me and Beatrice were alone she would show up. I lent forward and whispered In Beatrice ear. " I promise we will talk more later. Meet me after breakfast. There's some empty houses at the end of the street. Meet me Inside the end one. Its unlocked. " I leaned back up and she nodded at me. This girl was worth the truth. If we are going to be paired off to be married then she has the right to know everything first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews/Faves/Follows.**

 **Next update will be either Sat/Sun.**

 **I know this Is very short but I have a lot to do and my laptop keeps on freezing so I written as much as I can.**

 **TRISPOV.**

After we finished breakfast and everything was cleaned up I made my way down to the empty house Tobias told me to meet him at. I made sure no one saw me. It was frowned upon for a boy and girl who are unwed to be alone together behind closed doors.

Once I was Inside I glanced around. It was the same as my parents house but this one was only a two bedroom. I turned around as the front door opened and closed as Tobias walked In. I could see by his face he was nervous. Not because we was alone together but for what he was about to tell me.

I kindly smiled at him and moved over to the seating area In the living the room. Tobias joined but kept his head down. His leg was shaking. I didn't like seeing him this way. His Father made him like this and that made me angry.

" Are you sure you want to tell me Tobias?." I put my hand on his knee to show him a sign of comfort and to show him that he can trust me.

" I'm sure. " He replied. " I just don't know where to begin". He glanced up. I could already see the tears forming In eyes.

" Why don't you start at the beginning" I looked at him " You can trust me"

" I know I can trust you Beatrice, I just don't want you to look at be differently when you find out" I frowned at his words. I could never look at him differently.

" I would never do that Tobias. I promise. " I looked In his eyes seeing some kind of relieve.

" Well" He stuttered. " I want to get the worst part over with. " I watched his stand up and face away from me. I heard him sigh and he moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt. He was still nervous. I could hear that In his breathing. As he lifted his shirt off, I back was covered In scares. Some were fresh. About a week old. I can't believe Marcus has done this to him. What kind of monster would hurt his own child.

I had to fight the tears. I know that Is the last thing Tobias wanted. He didn't want me to pity him. I moved behind him and softly ran my fingers over one of his scars. I heard him gasp but he didn't pull away from my touch. I moved around and stood In front of him. His head was down. I lifted my hand up and lifted his chin so he would look at me. I could see the hurt on his face. " I'm a coward" He muttered. " I can't escape him "

"Hey". I said as my thumb ran over his cheek. " You're not a coward. You're the most bravest person I have ever met. " My eyes stayed on his" I promise you Tobias I will help you escape that monster If Its the last thing I do. I will help you be free. "

My eyes stayed on his. His eyes changed from the look of fear to something else. Something I hope my eyes where showing him. Love. The gap between us grew smaller. Our noses were nearly touching each other. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. I moved my arms around his neck as his hands moved around my waist bringing me closer to him as he deepen the kiss. I knew It wouldn't go any further than a kiss but I wanted this kiss to last forever.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on his as I look Into his eyes " Wow" I whispered.

" Wow Indeed" Tobias replied but the smile on his face soon turned Into a frown. "Tris, there's something else you need to know."

"What Is It" I asked as I saw the worry on his face. Did he regret kissing me. Was It a mistake.

"Marcus wants us to be married. He's going to speak to your parents about It after Initiation Is over. " How dare he. I thought to myself. Not that marrying Tobias would be a bad thing but I would like to have a choice In the matter. Tobias and I should get a say In that.

"I think we need to talk to my parents Tobias before Marcus does. Tell them what's been happening. I know my Father we help " I looked up at him.

"I don't know Tris. " He sighed." What If they keep us away from each other. I couldn't bare It"

" They won't Tobias, My parents aren't like that" I lent up and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Okay. Lets talk to your parents. " Tobias said with a small smile appearing on his lips as he lent forward pressing his lips back on mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but we broke away when he heard the front door open.

"Beatrice" My Mother stood at the front door with a shocked expression on his face.

 **A/N Please for any mistakes. I don't have the best grammer and spelling. :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I am a day behind on the updating. Sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter. Espically the last sentance. It was meant to say her face. Not his. haha.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **TRISPOV.**

Me and Tobias hadn't moved since my mother came Into the house. I pulled away from Tobias as she shut the door. I didn't know If she was mad or upset. Her face was unreadable. Tobias quickly put his shirt back on making sure he was covered. I forgot that for a moment that he had his shirt off. I just hoped my Mother didn't see anything.

"I thought you had more sense Beatrice. " My Mother said looking between Tobias and myself. "Anyone could of walked through that door. What It was your Father or your Father" She said looking towards Tobias. She shook her head.

"Mother I can explain" My Mother put her hand for me to stop talking.

"You don't have too. I am not blind. I have seen the way you two have been this past week . I am please you have found someone as lovely as Tobias but you have to be more careful. I am just glad It was me that decided to bring your things here"

I looked at my Mother confused for a moment but then realized this must be my new home after Initiation. It felt strange knowing I just had my first kiss and It was In my new house. I looked up at Tobias who had a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I am sorry Mrs Prior. " Tobias spoke. " You shouldn't of seen that. It was wrong of me to Kiss Beatrice without asking yours and Andrew's permission to date their daughter"

I smiled at the word date. This time a week ago I never thought me and Tobias would be this close but now he's talking about dating me. It made me feel things Inside.

"No harm has been done Tobias. No one will know yet but us. After Initiation It would be a pleasure to have you both around for dinner then we can tell your Father" When she mentioned speaking to my Father I remembered that we wanted to speak to him before Initiation was over.

"Mother.I was hoping we could have dinner tomorrow night. Tobias and myself need to talk to you about something Important that can't wait."

I saw a frown appear on her face" Please tell me all you two have done Is kiss. Not that having baby Is a bad thing but you are two are too young and unmarried... "

" I am not pregnant." I said a little too loudly then got embarrassed. I could see by Tobias face he was also embarrassed.

My Mother sighed and put her hand over her heart" I am so happy to hear that" She walked over to us both. "Tomorrow Night Is good with me. I will let your Father know"

"Thank you Mum" I said.

"Thank you Mrs Prior" Tobias said. "I think Its best I go now. I have to be at the sorting centre before lunch" Tobias nodded " I will see you later Beatrice and thank you again Mrs Prior"I smiled at him as he left. I looked at Mother who had a bright smile on her face.

"You really like him don't you?" My Mother said. It was then I knew I did. The feeling Inside me were for him. One day those feelings will turn Into love I hoped.

"I do Mum. He's different. We are so alike. " I smiled at my own words.

"Listen Beatrice. I think I already know what you need to talk about. Its Marcus ain't It. I saw Tobias back when I came In." I looked at her and nodded.

"That ass hole" My Mother muttered. I can't believe such language would come out of her mouth. It was against Abnegation rules. It made me think she was a transfer when It was her choosing day. She sometimes acted Dauntless. I would ask her someday "I am sorry Beatrice. I just don't understand how someone could treat their son that way"

"I don't either Mum. Its not just that. He wants me and Tobias to be married" I looked at her.

"He know's about you two" She said with a little worry In her voice.

"No Mum he doesn't. He said to Tobias that Me and him would be a could match and that he will speak to dad about It after Initiation. That's why we wanted to speak to you and dad first" I really hope any of this didn't effect me and Tobias being together.

"How dare he. Your Father would let you chose who you want to be with. He would never force you to be with someone. " She smiled kindly and brought me Into a comforting hug" Don't worry darling. Me and your Father will sort this out. You and Tobias will be okay. I promise "

I smiled at her words and hugged her back. I let out a happy sigh. After tomorrow night Tobias would be free from his Father. We will be together by our own choice.

 **A/n I know this Is short but I have so much on this on. My next update will be around Thur. Please review and sorry for the Laptop Is being a pain.** **xx**


End file.
